


Immortal Secrets

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Immortal Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Immortal Secrets by KarenK

_Immortal Secrets_

By KarenK 

A _Highlander The Raven/Poltergeist The Legacy_ fanfic 

**Rating:** PG-13   
**Focus:** Team   
**Status:** unfinished 

**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy". 

* * *

**PART 1**

"Brat!" said Amanda Montrose as she playfully slapped at Nick Wolfe. Before he could respond though the door to the club opened and a young woman entered. Nick couldn't tell much except she was small and looked on the young side. 

"Amanda?" the girl whispered and then collapsed to the floor in a faint. They rushed over to her side as Liam O'Roarke lifted the girl's head into his lap and gently brushed the hair out of her face; Bert Meyers checked her pulse. 

"I'll call an ambulance," said Joey as he headed back towards the bar. Nick felt someone clutch at his wrist and looked down to meet the most startling hazel eyes he'd ever seen. 

"No!" she pleaded and Nick was about to turn when he heard Amanda tell Joey not to in an almost terrified tone of voice. Nick had never heard her so shaken before. Liam flashed a concerned look Nick's way as the girl struggled to get up. Amanda helped her up and started towards the stairs leading up to her apartment. 

"Amanda?!" called out Nick in a worried and confused tone. 

"She's my little sister Nick. I'll take her upstairs and everything will be just fine." 

"I didn't know Amanda had a kid sister?" said Bert puzzled by what just happened. 

"As far as I know she doesn't," Liam answered. 

Amanda had recognized her immediately as Karen Roarke, who she'd met through Duncan MacLeod. Connor MacLeod, Duncan's teacher and so on, had rescued a scared waif from ending up in juvenile hall. She was small and frightened, but had put up a tough facade after learning much too young what it felt like to be abused. Her parents, if you could call them that, should have been neutered after proving they were incapable of being human, let alone parents. How they ended up with a caring sensitive child like Karen, Amanda could only blame the Fates with having a sick, twisted sense of humor. 

Connor had taken her in when it looked as if everyone else had either abandoned hope or just plain didn't care. Amanda had had Rebecca for, which she was eternally grateful and was glad there were others like her. Connor had saved a very sweet girl from an early grave and Amanda again was eternally grateful. 

They had met when she was visiting Duncan and Connor, and Karen came for a visit as well. Karen was wary at first, which caused Amanda's heart to ache. Because of what she'd suffered she'd forever be wary instead of meeting the world with an innocence that was her right. Connor and Duncan treated her like a kid sister and were protective and loving towards her and she had blossomed beautifully from their love and trust. 

She and Amanda had quickly turned into partners in crime and always enjoyed each other’s company whenever they got together. She helped Karen sit down on the edge of the tub before turning to start the water running for a bath. "So you want to tell me what happened?" Karen's head came up until her eyes met Amanda's. Amanda winced at the haunted fearful look in her eyes and quickly found something to do. 

After pouring some bubble bath and bath salts into the tub she started to help Karen undress. Karen pulled away. "I can undress myself," she said gruffly, but after a few minutes of struggle she submitted to Amanda's help. 

As she peeled away the clothing, she heard Karen's intakes of breath even though Amanda was as gentle as she could be. When she began to see skin and saw the bruises, Amanda took a quick intake of breath at the violent hues the bruises took. Someone had savagely beaten her but avoided her face. Amanda began to think in a small section of her brain just what she was going to do to said person. She wouldn't tell MacLeod until afterward because she wanted the pleasure all to herself. 

She settled Karen into the bath and then turned to leave but Karen caught her wrist. "Don't tell Connor or Mac, please?!" Amanda hesitated but nodded her agreement that she would tell either of the MacLeods .... yet. 

She closed the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Something about Karen, no matter how old she got, made one think of a poor little waif that needed to be protected. She brought out the protective instinct in men and the maternal instinct in women. She looked up to find herself face to face with Nick Wolfe, Bert Meyers and Liam O'Roarke. Of course they would want an explanation before she was ready to give one, hell before she had one! Liam, like Amanda, was immortal and knew that not everything could or would be explained immediately. 

Nick was learning as he'd recently become immortal after an incident that Amanda would prefer not to remember. Meyers however, was all mortal and had no knowledge of creatures such as immortals, or for that fact, Watchers. Watchers! Amanda remembered that Joe Dawson, Northwest Coordinator of the Watcher's, Duncan MacLeod’s personal Watcher, and good friend, was due to arrive in Paris for a visit. 

"Nick, I don't know what happened. She's too shaken to tell me anything right now," Amanda answered her friend's worried look. 

"We should call the police," said Meyers. 

"Meyers, not everything can be taken care of by the local police. I thought that all those years as a spook taught you that?" she teased. 

"Spook is an insult Amanda because I can do a hell of a lot more than Casper, but you’re right. How is she?" he asked with the look of a worried father. 

"Sore....someone beat her pretty good about the body but she's not in the mood for talking. Trust me, when Caddy's not interested in talking she doesn't. The only difference between her and a mule is the mule is more agreeable. She takes after her brothers in that way," answered Amanda. 

"Brothers?" asked Nick as his body tensed slightly. 

"Connor and Duncan MacLeod. They are her brothers and I happened to know Duncan, and through him Connor and Caddy," replied Amanda. 

"I take it Duncan is a friend?" asked Bert. 

"More like an on again, off again lover," came a soft response. They all turned to see a freshly washed Karen swamped in Amanda's robe. 

"Come on, why don't we get you something to eat?" offered Amanda. 

"I'm not really hungry Mandy, I need a phone and a bed, in that order if you don't mind." She sighed, but Amanda pointed the phone out to her. Karen headed for the phone and Amanda shooed the three men over to the table before heading into the kitchen to root around in her fridge to see what she had to eat. 

Karen joined them a few minutes later with a frustrated look. "Didn't get through?" asked Nick. 

"Got through, just didn't get who I wanted." 

"Fair warning, Joe is supposed to visit me today," Amanda said as she placed a glass of soda and a pasta salad in front of Karen. 

"Oh bother!" said Karen and leaned her head back slightly. 

"You will have to explain to him even if you don't want to explain to me," said Amanda. 

"Mandy there is nothing...." she began. 

"Don't bullshit me shorty!" Amanda said angrily. "You’re bruised at the very least from neck to toe with some very nasty bruises, so there is something to tell. If I remember correctly, last March we celebrated your thirty-third birthday so in some cultures you’re considered an adult, so act like one." 

To Amanda's surprise Karen started laughing. "God it's good to be back with you. I'd forgotten how good it was hanging with Mandy," she replied. Amanda tapped a finger on the table in a frustrated tempo waiting for her to explain. 

"Amanda, I'm in Paris working and you know that I can't tell you what I was doing. I can tell you it was due to what I was working on and now it's done so there isn't anything to worry about." 

"When it comes to you I always worry," answered Amanda. 

"Oh, that's good coming from you Amanda," she responded angrily. 

"Amanda?" asked Joey and she turned to see the young man. 

"Yes, what is it?" she winced a little at her tone. It wasn't Joey's fault that she was angry and she shouldn't take it out on him. 

"There is a guy downstairs looking for you and he won't take no for an answer." 

"What's he look like?" she asked. 

"Twenty-five or thirty with brown hair, green eyes and a real attitude." Karen reached over to the clothes she brought with her from the bathroom and drew out her wallet. "Is this him?" she asked showing him a picture from her wallet. 

"Yep, that's him," answered Joey. 

"It's Nick, send him up," Karen told him. Joey looked at Amanda who nodded before he headed quickly back downstairs. In a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Amanda opened it to a young guy with faded blue jeans, work shirt over a T-shirt covered by a well-worn brown leather jacket. Joey was right about the attitude; it seemed to come off him in waves. 

"I was told...." he began, but when he caught sight of Karen he brushed past Amanda and strode rapidly over to Karen. He quickly picked her small frame up in a bone crushing bear hug that seemed as if he wasn't ever going to let her go from. 

He placed her gently back on her feet. "I was so worried...." he began. 

"My cell phone sorta met with an unstoppable force, Nick, but I figured you remember Amanda and try here." Karen smiled maternally at the young man. 

"Ahem!" Amanda cleared her throat loudly. 

"Amanda Montrose, you remember Nick Boyle, my colleague, friend, and best guy you could ever have watching your back." She smiled gently at Nick. 

"Would you like some coffee, Mr. Boyle?" asked Amanda. 

"Actually I just wanted to find sweets here, and now that I have and seen that she's safe I'll take her off your hands." 

"You don't have to take my sister off my hands, Mr. Boyle,” said Amanda in the coldest tone she could muster. Amanda was a little stunned when he looked chagrined, but nothing more since that tone had been known to flay men alive. 

"My apologies, most beautiful lady, but we really must go," he answered. 

"I'll go get dressed," said Karen, but then she held up her shirt and noticed with dismay that it was totally destroyed. Nick quickly divested himself of his jacket and workshirt before handing her the workshirt. "Thanks," she kissed Nick on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. 

"It's seems you are used to undressing and handing clothing over to my sister quite often?" Amanda said with a raised eyebrow. 

"The job is hard on clothing at times," was all he said before giving her a mischievous grin. 

"Tell me about it. Want to tell me what happened?" she asked. 

"I believe that's up to your sister, Ms. Montrose." Before Amanda could press further a cell phone rang and Nick Boyle grinned sheepishly at her as he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open. "Yep?" he said and listened for a moment. "Yeah, boss I found her and it seems as if all the equipment is a bit dinged but in it's original configuration." 

He had the good grace to wince at Amanda's annoyed look. "Yeah, boss I'm sure that...." he began but stopped to listen to his “boss”. 

"Is that Derek?" Karen asked as she rolled up the shirt, which was obviously way too big for her. Nick handed her his cell phone without a word and she listened for a moment. "It isn't his fault Rayne," she chided the man on the other side of the phone. Amanda assumed that Rayne had been giving Nick Boyle a telling off when Karen had interrupted him. "Listen, Og the Cro-Magnon, if you didn't believe a woman could do the job why the hell do you have four of us on the team? You know as well as I do that I am more then capable of taking care of my own ass since I've had plenty of practice especially I might add as your partner. I can handle the job, it's your love life that'll do me in," she teased the man on the phone. 

"Oh, please, Derek Rayne makes Rudolph Valentino look like a priest!" she said in an exasperated tone. Nick was standing behind her attempting to avoid laughing out loud. Apparently this was a pretty standard form of entertainment for them to tease their employer in such a fashion. "Oh, now you've done it bucko! Let's talk about the homicidal Angeline, or better yet, what about the delightful Jessica? Then there is Claudia, May-Ling, Isobel, Megan, Alicia...." She cocked her head as she listened to his rebuke. "Don't give me that, you date women who are either needing to be rescued or who you end up having to be rescued from! You enjoy the danger and we both know it so don't try to play me," she answered in mock anger. 

"Oh please!" she let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't have time for a sex life, let alone a love life or meaningful romance because I'm too busy cleaning up after yours!" she answered in a low seductive tone. 

Now Nick Boyle did crack up and so did the other three men in the room. Amanda smiled with pride at the fact that at least verbally, Karen could still take care of herself. It was also a good sign that she was back to her old self so soon because the longer it took the more Amanda had reason to worry. "I love you, too," she said almost so quietly Amanda almost missed it. Now that had been spoken with great affectation and Amanda could see it was true. It struck her that Karen was in love with this Derek Rayne, whoever he was. 

She hung up and handed the phone back to Nick before grabbing her jacket off the chair. "Got to go, sis." Karen kissed her cheek and rapidly headed out the door, followed by Nick Boyle. Amanda thought about calling after her and trying to make her explain, but she knew it would be useless so she let it go. 

"Meyers, can you do me a favor?" Amanda asked. 

"Check out Nick Boyle and Derek Rayne for you? Sure, your wish is my command," answered Bert. 

"Careful Meyers, she may take you up on that," Nick teased and ducked as Amanda threw a towel at him. 

"You’re such a tease Amanda." Nick Wolfe winked saucily at her as he grabbed her about her waist and attempted to avoid the flailing hands Amanda was attempting to swat him with. 

"Let go of me, Wolfe!" she replied frustrated at his behavior. Nick let her go and she stood trying to straighten her clothes with as much dignity as she could muster. 

Meyers hung up his phone. "I've got my people on it Amanda, but Nick and I have to get back to work. I'll let you know when I come up with something." Amanda saw Nick and Bert out before heading back to talk to Liam. 

Downstairs Nick and Bert headed out the door to see Karen and Nick Boyle still talking by a motorcycle that spoke of an owner who was seriously into bikes. Only the most die-hard motorcyclist bought a bike like the one Boyle sat on with a helmet in his hand. Apparently, he was trying to get her to wear it without much success. Giving Karen a frustrated look, Nick tossed the helmet on the handlebars and Karen had just settled behind him wrapping her arms around his waist when a car pulled up in front of the club. 

Out stepped two men; one was tall and lanky with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes who affectionately greeted Boyle. The other man was a species unto himself. He was about forty years old with graying brown hair and hazel eyes but there was more to him then met the eye as far as Wolfe was concerned and he could see Bert felt the same way. He was tall and dark as if he'd just stepped from the darkest of shadows. He would draw all eyes wherever he went; this man was used to being obeyed without question. He walked with a natural grace and authority as if he expected all obstacles to melt from his path. He was tall and broad shouldered; his stride was sharp and purposeful. He was like a wild thing that was too powerful to resist and his bearing was that of a king whose dark clothing was perfectly tailored over a sleek, strong body. It was his eyes that arrested Nick's attention because they had power. Authority and power radiated from him like heat radiated from the desert. 

He turned as if he felt Nick's gaze and his eyes met Nick's as he gazed at Nick with a piercing stare that seemed lazy, but wasn't. Wolfe didn't like it that the minute their eyes met Nick felt a chill of terror race down his spine as if he were a frightened child. The man lifted an eyebrow as if he were amused by a pet's antics before turning back to the others and acting as if Nick and Bert never crossed his mind. 

He saw Boyle casually flip the helmet to his friend who settled behind him on the bike. Nick blew her a kiss and with a laugh he and his friend drove off. Karen started to walk away and the man grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Karen put a hand on his chest and he leaned in towards her as she melted into his arms. The man kissed her passionately and Wolfe could have sworn her legs gave out. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the car, which a chauffeur opened the door with one hand as he doffed his hat with the other. 

The chauffeur shut the door behind them before getting into the driver's seat and driving away. "I wonder if that was Mr. Rayne?" said Bert. 

"If he was, then I've finally find someone more frightening than you," Wolfe teased. 

"Very funny Nick. Now why don't you help me with this Luna Foundation gig that we're doing the security for?" 

Nick could tell Meyers was thrown by the Foundations request to do security on one of their fancy charity shindigs. They were well known in spook's circles as people to be wary of, and if possible to avoid at all costs. They had a charity ball they were giving in a few days and Meyers was beside himself with the need to do it right. He wanted to look competent if nothing else because of all his years as a spook he'd learned that if you can't avoid it make the best of it. 

Nick followed Meyers’ car to the hotel that they were told was hosting the ball and as Nick joined Meyers in front of the hotel he let out a low whistle. "Fancy joint," said Nick. 

"Stop looking like a hick and act like you’re used to being around class," Meyers said jokingly and swatted him. They introduced themselves and were quickly led to the ballroom where the ball was to take place. 

"Mr. Meyers?" asked a harried looking young woman. 

"I'm Meyers, this is Nick Wolfe," he introduced them to her. 

"I'm Miss Johnson, coordinator for this...." her hand fluttered helplessly about in an attempt to take in the ballroom. "I'm afraid you’re not on my list but then that doesn't mean you aren't. The information from the Luna Foundation came in and was wonderfully complete and helpful, except someone in the office misplaced it. Now I'm forced to start from scratch until they either find it or replace it but they can't contact our Foundation contact and...." She looked near tears as she stuttered to a stop. 

"I completely understand, and my associate and I will stay out of your way as we do our security survey. We'll be as quick as we can and get out of your way as soon as possible." She released a breath and gave Meyers a grateful smile of relief before rushing over towards some waiters as she complained about what they were doing. 

"Perhaps we can be of help?" an accented voice asked from behind them and Nick turned to find himself face to face with the man who'd they'd seen in front of Amanda's club. "I'm Derek Rayne, and this is my associate, Alex Moreau." He introduced a tall strikingly beautiful black woman with deep brown eyes and brown ringlets down past her shoulders. 

"We've met," said Nick. Rayne tilted his head and gave Wolfe an amused look. 

"What Nick means is that we saw you picking up Amanda's sister earlier in front of Amanda's club," explained Meyers. 

"Ah, yes, nice club, perhaps I'll return when it's open for business," responded Derek. 

"I'm Bert Meyers, head of security, and this is Nick Wolfe, an associate of mine." They shook hands as the introductions were made. 

"Hey boss, I...." said Nick Boyle as he strolled into the room with his hands shoved in his jean pockets looking pleasantly rumpled and thoroughly pleased with himself. 

"Nick Boyle, my security chief and his partner, Phillip Callahan." Derek introduced the two men to them. 

"This is Bert Meyers and Nick Wolfe. They're doing security for the Paris office," explained Alex. 

"Better you then me, but I'll handle Alex's security all by myself," Nick joked. 

"Does that mean I get to do yours?" asked Alex as she grabbed his butt cheek. Nick Boyle jumped when she grabbed him and then grinned lecherously at her. 

"Whatever floats your boat angel," he said in a voice that particularly caressed a person. 

"Isn't it a shame that Nick will be helping Mr.'s Meyers and Wolfe with security," said Derek with amusement. 

"Oh boss, you’re a cruel, sadistic...." Boyle began. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Derek responded. "Alex and Phillip will be helping Miss Johnson by first giving her the information she needs to put this ball together with the minimum of fuss." 

"Nick!" called a young girl who raced into the room and up into Nick's arms. 

"My kitty Kat come to rescue this poor downtrodden slave of misery," Nick said playfully. 

"Katherine, Nick has duties to attend to so why don't we go get something to eat," Derek said to the twelve-year-old. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Rayne, she escaped from me," said a young dark haired woman as she joined them. 

"That's all right Emily, I do believe Katherine can do without a nanny in my presence. Why don't you go do some sightseeing and I'll see you back here in time for dinner. Around six good for you?" 

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you, Mr. Rayne!" Emily gushed before handing Kat her bookbag and racing off to enjoy herself. 

"Miss Katherine, would you do the honor of joining me for lunch?" Derek asked mischievously. 

"I'd be honored Derek," she responded and added a small curtsey before Derek excused them and they left the ballroom. 

"Well, my dear, care to trip the light fantastic?" asked Nick. 

"I'd love to Mr. Boyle." They did a little waltzing as Nick's friend shook his head in wonder. 

"I think I'll go save Miss Johnson from herself," said Phillip in a lilting Irish accent before shaking his head once more and then heading off to help the young coordinator. "Mr. Boyle, I do believe we should get down to work." 

"Spoilsport," he teasingly mumbled to Alex. 

"Why did I ever believe you were worth dating?" she asked him playfully. 

"I'm adorable?" he answered. 

"Pity.... Yep, that was it pity." She playfully slapped him on the behind before heading over to Phillip and Miss Johnson. 

"I truly love that woman," he said cheerfully. "Well let's get to work gents." He grinned at Meyers and Wolfe. 

"Security chief, huh?" asked Meyers. 

"Yep, and before that a Navy SEAL." Nick began to make the rounds of the room with Meyers and Wolfe. Nick knew his stuff because he had picked all the blind spots as well as thoroughly cased every entryway. Despite his goofball attitude, the guy was obviously a Grade A security man. As they discussed the plans for the room’s security, a pretty blond came over to Nick. 

"The file you requested, your lordship," she said sarcastically. 

"Ah, Kristen, as delightful as ever I see," Boyle said mischievously. 

"Nick, I don't appreciate be ordered about like a servant," she complained. 

"Oh really, your ladyship? Well maybe you'll think of that the next snippy mood you get into." 

She looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry Boyle, I was having family problems and I let them run over into the job," she explained. 

"Is Ethan okay?" Nick asked. 

"Little brother is fine, at least until I get back to Boston, then I'm going to kill him," she replied enthusiastically. 

"Oh really?" said Nick and his grin widened as Kristen frowned at him. 

"I go through all the trouble of getting him back into college and now he's talking about quitting and running off with some group like the Peace Corp," she complained without any real heat. 

"Maybe it's time to let Ethan sink or swim on his own?" offered Nick. 

Kristen frowned. "Maybe you’re right. Maybe it is time for Ethan to deal with the results of his decisions," she said more to herself then to anyone present. 

Nick put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. "Go get 'em tiger." 

Kristen laughed. "You’re nuts Boyle, but sometimes in that very weird place you call a mind you actually strike gold," she replied before leaving the room. 

* * *

Karen leaned back in the tub as she soaked away the aches and pains the beating she'd taken had caused. She tensed as she heard the door to the suite open as she wondered if it was Alex returning. When she smelled the familiar cologne she relaxed and closed her eyes as she lazily stroked her hand through the hot water. 

"Hey lady, care if I join you?" purred Derek in her ear. 

She smiled. "I don't know, because my fella is the jealous type so it wouldn't do to have him catch us," she teased. 

"Oh, he won't, and besides I can make it well worth the risk," he promised in a voice that spoke volumes. 

"Come here you," she said as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in on top of her. The water splashed out as they laughed and kissed each other passionately. "You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, Mr. Rayne," she chided. 

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," he said as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. 

"If Alex catches us we're in big trouble you know," warned Karen. 

"I'm the boss, what can she do about it?" he asked mischievously. 

"Yeah and besides, she'll probably be spending the night in Nick's room, knowing them." 

"Oh really?" Derek asked teasingly. 

"If you say you haven't notice that they're romantically involved Rayne I swear I'll push you under and not let you up until the bubbles stop," she threatened. 

"I love dangerous women," he answered and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Woman, remember that Rayne, woman. If I catch you playing bubble bath with anyone else I'll break every bone in your body at least three times each, and then from there work my way to miffed and then angry until I reach enraged," she admonished. 

"I promise I'll play bubble bath only with you my love," he purred as he stroked her neck gently with his hand, and worked slowly lower until it was underwater. Karen suddenly gasped and Derek kissed her deeply. A knocking on the door interrupted them and Derek stood as Karen quietly cursed whomever it was knocking with the worse fate imaginable. She got up and wrapped her robe around her before heading to the suite's door. 

She opened the door to find Amanda and Nick waiting. "Hey Mand, what's up?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Don't push it," Amanda answered angrily as she pushed her way through the door, followed by Wolfe, who threw an apologetic glance Karen's way. 

"Who was it?" called Derek as he exited the bathroom wearing only a towel. He stopped when he saw Amanda and Nick. 

"Now I understood the attraction," Amanda said sarcastically. 

"I'll get dressed," Derek said and started back towards the bedroom. 

"Oh don't cover up on my account, handsome." Karen could tell Amanda was really pissed off at her. 

"Actually, it's the draft, wouldn't want to catch a cold," he smiled at her before entering the bedroom. 

"So?" Amanda said and stared at Karen with a look that made her glad looks couldn't kill. 

"So what?" she asked coyly trying, to delay answering what she knew Amanda wanted to know. 

"What?! What?!" Amanda asked in a disbelieving tone. She glanced over at Wolfe, who just shrugged. "Tell me about why my little sister ends up on my doorstep looking like something not even the cat would drag. Then tell me about a man named Derek Rayne who has a number of deaths and disappearances linked to him. Tell me about the thick file that the police have on a certain Derek Rayne and associates that concern a number of unsolved cases?" Amanda snarled furiously at her. Karen flinched at the tone and backed up far enough to make sure Amanda couldn't use her sword on her. 

"You should talk Amanda, you’re not exactly Snow White ya know," Karen flung at her. 

"No low blows," chided Amanda. 

"Why not, you’re not above throwing blows so low that the sewer would be considered the penthouse. ‘Let ye not judge lest ye be judged’," quoted Karen. 

"Don't even go there on me. The information I have...." Amanda began. 

"Is half the story Amanda!" she answered angrily. "Shall we judge you on your police record?" she asked feeling angrier by the moment. 

"Touché, little sister," answered Amanda as her anger bled out of her. 

"Police record?" asked Derek as he entered the room. 

"And don't you act so pure, Maquis De Sade," she scolded him. 

"The minute you met Amanda you did an S.O.P., and you know it," she glared at him with her hands on her hips. Derek had the grace to look sheepish at her revelation. 

"S.O.P.?" asked Amanda. 

"Standard Operating Procedure." explained Karen. 

"He ran a security check on you," said Nick Wolfe. 

"What?!" exclaimed a disbelieving Amanda. 

"Only returning the favor," Derek answered with a naughty grin. 

"Amanda?!" exclaimed Karen. 

"What?!" answered Amanda trying to look innocent. 

"I've had it with both of you." She stalked towards the bedroom. Derek started after her. "Don't," she warned and picking up his suit jacket flung it at him before entering the bedroom and slamming the door hard enough to rattle the frame. 


End file.
